


Break Down in Five Drabbles

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Quintuple Drabble, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking an elf's heart is lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down in Five Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For a Drabble-Challenge from NekoNechan, who has given me the following words so I could make five drabbles. I did, but this time I made it one story. I'm sorry, I know this is not really what you wanted to read ö_ö
> 
> close, fog, scream  
> water, elf, blood  
> rainbow, goodbye, hand  
> arkenstone, nightmare, thoughtless  
> khuzdul, mirkwood, sword

It had been a close call. Too close, actually, Tauriel figured. Of course, they had escaped the group of Orcs that had chased them but in the progress she had lost her group. They had had to split up, fleeing in different directions to lessen the number of enemies for every fighter. It was over now, this at least but the true horror was only revealed once the fog lifted and she discovered her lover’s body. With a little scream she hurried towards his lifeless form but she was too late. Kili’s life had been taken by an orc’s mace.

.

She had to reach someone, anyone. That was all her panicking mind said. It was unusual for an elf to lose her head over a matter like death… unless it involved their one true love. She could feel the decrease of temperature within her blood, how her heart raced and raced. If there had ever been any doubt about it, they were cleared now: The young dwarf had been her other half and now he was slain she, too, would have to follow him soon. It already affected her but at least she had to get word to his family.

.

Tauriel was staggering by the time she found one of Kili’s companions. Her senses were dulled and only when he stood in front of her did she recognize this one to be Fili, Kili’s brother. She grabbed his hand to support herself and forced to tell him: “He’s gone. East-North from here… near the cliff. An orc killed him.”

“No… no….”, Fili whimpered but quickly held her when she slumped down.

“I fear… I fear this is goodbye for all of us….”, she tried to smile. “Remember… a rainbow will come after the storm.” She closed her eyes.

.

It left Fili alone in this nightmare. Of course he himself had time and time again figured how dangerous this whole quest would be but he had been oblivious to the fact what it meant. It meant death. He lowered the she-elf and cursed himself for having been so thoughtless. He should have been by his brother’s side. He left Tauriel to seek for his little brother. And when he reached him he knew there would be no more joy in his life. It was something that even the treasures of Erebor or the Arkenstone could not give him back.

.

He kneeled next to his brother and stroked his hair that was still damp from blood. After rearranging his swords, he lifted Kili up. “Stupid little brother”, he whispered in Khuzdul. “I’m sorry..” He swallowed and willed his tears not to be shed. Not yet. He would bring Kili back to bury him. And he wouldn’t leave Tauriel here, either. There was no way to get the fallen to Erebor but a grave they would have together, even if it would mean he had to leave his brother to rest in Mirkwood. At least they would be united in death.


End file.
